<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любовный ступор by Tamiraina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165418">Любовный ступор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina'>Tamiraina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Шиноби не обещают [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда на его пути оказалась кучка пре-генинов, Шикаку Нара не ожидал, что его судьба окажется среди них. </p><p>(Часть серии "Шиноби не обещают", но спокойно можно читать отдельно.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Шиноби не обещают [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любовный ступор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989054">Love Stupor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor">EternalSurvivor</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>– Левой-правой, левой-правой, левой-правой! Давайте, поднимайте колени! Вы можете гораздо лучше. Хотите быть шиноби или нет? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рука Чоузы резко преградила ему путь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Подожди, Шикаку. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Со вздохом джонин перевел взгляд от неба на небольшое препятствие, преградившее им путь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Студенты академии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Судя по внешнему виду, один из младших классов. Лет восемь или около того, если их рост был хоть каким-то признаком. Некоторые из бедных детей выглядели так, что вот-вот свалятся. У них должен быть настоящий монстр в качестве сенсея. Он не завидовал ребятам. Кому бы хотелось быть таким красным и потным?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он нахмурился, плечи напряглись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У них ко лбам прилипли </span>
  <em>
    <span>листья</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Традиция практики концентрации чакры с помощью листьев была старше скрытых деревень. Впервые ее использовал клан Сенджу, и с тех пор все начинающие генины Конохи использовали листья, чтобы практиковать контроль чакры. Ничего странного в этом нет. Но </span>
  <em>
    <span>бегать</span>
  </em>
  <span>, выполняя это? Он сочувствовал детям, он действительно им сочувствовал. Шикаку знал активных чунинов, у которых будет проблемы с поддержанием этого комбо в течение любого промежутка времени. Тем не менее, здесь была группа пре-генинов, которым, по крайней мере, было еще года три до выпуска, которые вполне успешно делали это. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чему этот сумасшедший чунин учил класс? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Подняли темп, бездельники! Иваши, следуй за своим партнером, Мизуки снова отстает. И нечего дуться, команда настолько сильна, насколько сильно самое слабое звено. Нацу, твой лист снова сползает. Яманака Санта, вылезай из той лужи, ты не принес запасные сандалии. Хочешь простудиться? Умино Ирука, отпусти этого проклятого паука –  не в </span>
  <em>
    <span>штаны Югао!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Мне нужно подойти? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ой. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Черт.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Она была красивой. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Красновато-коричневые волосы завязаны в низкий хвост, несколько прядей обрамляют ее хитай-ате, на щеках румянец, как у ее учеников, в бронежилете куноичи на бордовом спандексе. Ее мускулы четко выделялись при каждом движении, делая ее невысокую фигуру довольно коренастой. Проницательные темные глаза осматривали ее класс, внимательно следя за каждым учеником. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Нет, она была ошеломляющей.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Это простое зрелище выбило воздух из его легких. Жар затопил щеки Шикаку, быстро распространяясь, пока не покраснели даже кончики его ушей. Он ссутулился, тщетно надеясь, что Иноичи не заметил. Чоуза может быть достаточно тактичен, чтобы не дразнить его, но ему просто не могло повести, когда речь шла об </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ино</span>
  </em>
  <span> из их легендарного трио. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>На лице Иноичи уже появилась дерьмовая улыбка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отлично, просто </span>
  <em>
    <span>отлично</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Извините нас, господа. –  Она коротко кивнула в их сторону. Зажав в руках планшет, она скомандовала своей кучке из примерно тридцати пре-генинов. –  Поднимайте колени! Любой, кто уронит свой лист, будет держать цель во время практики с сюрикенами завтра! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хор стонов прозвучал от детей. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Что это было?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Ничего, сенсей! – они отозвались, как хорошо выдрессированные попугайчики. Честно говоря, это именно то, чем они были. Чрезвычайно хорошо выдрессированные. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Я так и думала, –  улыбнулась она удовлетворенно и немного самодовольно. Как сытая кошка, безнаказанно вылакавшая миску сливок. Такое смешное сравнение, но оно так хорошо ей подходит. Когда она улыбнулась ему, желудок Шикаку сделал сальто. –  Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится, Нара?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шикаку с трудом сглотнул растущий комок в горле. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Э-э, –  запнулся он и проигнорировал смех на заднем плане (проклятый Мудрец, Иноичи). Почему его рот внезапно стал таким сухим? Облизав губы, он попробовал еще раз. –  Ты ... я имею в виду, хм, черт. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она подняла изящное бровь, явно удивленная.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  О?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его лицо покраснело еще на несколько оттенков. Шикаку сунул руки в карманы брюк. Эта скромная сенсей из Академии была столь же ужасающей, сколь и великолепной. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Ты чертовски хороша с детьми. –  Он быстро исправил свои прокол, молча молясь, чтобы она не использовала это против него. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Конечно. Я их сенсей. –  Полная уверенность в этой самодовольной реплике заставляла бабочек порхать в его животе, словно он гребаный генин и влюблен в нее. Черт, он влип и он даже не знал ее имени. –  Как замечательно, что такой большой и важный джонин заметил усилия смиренного сенсея, такого как я. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Ч-что? –  Земля может раскрыться и поглотить его в любую минуту. –  Это не ... я имею в виду...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если смех Иноичи станет громче, Шикаку заткнет его самодовольную рожу –  лучший друг или нет. Чоуза тоже не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить его. Они просто стояли там, наблюдая, как он запинается и краснеет из-за первой девушки, к которой он когда-либо проявлял интерес. Разве не </span>
  <em>
    <span>они</span>
  </em>
  <span> постоянно говорили что ему нужно найти подружку? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лицемерные придурки, оба. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Твой большой мозг неисправен, Нара? –  ее улыбка обострилась, хотя блеск в глазах выдавал игривость за саркастическим остроумием. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подняв глаза к небу, Шикаку хмыкнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Просто пытаюсь произвести хорошее первое впечатление. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Ты эффектно терпишь неудачу, –  хихикнула она и взъерошила волосы нескольких учеников, бегущих обратно в класс. Один мальчик с заметным шрамом на переносице продолжал бросать злобные взгляды на Шикаку. Это был мальчик Умино Кохари? Казалось, что маленький защитник очень любит своего сенсея. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Я должен был попробовать, –  он пожал плечами, готовый сократить свои потери, в то же время сохраняя последние остатки своей ушибленной гордости. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Ты можешь попробовать еще раз в пятницу вечером в Якинику Кью, ровно в семь часов. Не опаздывай. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы осознать ее слова, но когда это произошло, все лицо Шикаку покраснело. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Подожди, правда? –  он никогда не краснел так сильно в своей проклятой жизни. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Мое имя Йошино. Научись любить его, если ты еще этого не сделал. –  Игриво подмигнув ему, она побежала за своим классом, на ходу выкрикивая выговоры и указания. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Точно так же, самая ужасающе захватывающая дух женщина, которую он когда-либо видел, исчезла. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Иноичи согнулся от смеха, даже когда Чоуза обнял его за плечо, поздравляя. Шикаку просто смотрел вниз по тропинке, где нахальный сенсей-чунин исчезла со стайкой ее пре-генинов и его сердцем на буксире. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Нара Йошино</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да, это звучало неплохо.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>По-моему, краснеющий и заикающийся Шикаку чрезвычайно милый))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>